Olahraga Malam
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Ketika Dino sudah capek dan mau tidur ganteng. Kyoya ingin olahraga malam.OneShot. D18


Malam ini bukan malam jumat atau malam bulan purnama yang kental akan suasana horror. Tapi sungguh, malam ini benar-benar horror di mata sang Kuda Ganteng, Bos Ke sepuluh, Don Muda Ganteng ,Dino Cavallone.

Kok Bisa ? Hm, kita cerita pelan-pelan….

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Dino. Udah dari pagi ia harus naik turun tangga. Menghadiri rapat dan membahas ini itu. Belum di hitung udah berapa kali dia jatuh dan kepleset. Hn, Ngeselin kan ? Udah gitu tadi ada kunjungan ke Vongola terus dia harus rela maso di bully sama sang mantan tutor tercinta. Maka dari hal itu, Dino bersumpah demi seluruh spesies Kuda di dunia ini, Sampai di rumah Dino mau bobok ! Fix , ga peduli tiba-tiba ada Reborn nongol ngancem dia bakal di anu—di hajar maksudnya- - Dino ga peduli.

Dino capek dan Mau bobok ganteng !

"Romario, Aku mau istirahat. Jangan biarkan siapapun mengganggu! "

"Tapi bos-"

"No Tapi Romario. Just Yes, Laksanakan!"

"Boss…Tapi tadi-"

"Nggak ! No! No! Aku mau bobok Romario! Capegh !Lelach , Tolongg !"

"Iya boss, tapi di kamar boss ada-"

"Ada setan !monster !hantu aku ga peduli Romario ! Aku bakal usir mereka keluar dari dunia ini kalau perlu !" ucap Dino sok berani, ga sadar diri emang.

Dan Fix, ucapan Dino Haneuma Cavallone itu absolute. Romario juga udah nggak bantah. Maka dengan berbangga hati, sang kuda ganteng pun masuk kamar dan menemukan….

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!"

Coba tebak Dino lihat apa hayoo ?

Untuk menghemat waktu langsung saya deskripsikan saja deh. Capek ngetik tulisan ga jelas begini banyak-banyak..Huff #ga usah curhat.

"Wao."

Oke, udah tahu kan ini siapa ?

Kyoya dengan santai dan memasang pose super seksi sedang nangkring di tempat tidur tercinta Dino. Tempat tidur yang rencananya mau 'ditiduri' olehnya. Eh, kenapa ada tanda petik di situ ? Ga kok…itu Cuma typo. Ga usah mikir yang aneh-aneh deh. Ga usah mikir Dino anu an sama kasur or bantal. #slap

"Ky-KYOYAAAAA ? KAMU NGAPAIN DI TEMPAT TIDURKU ? POSISI BEGITU LAGIII? DAN KENAPA KAMU GA PAKAI BAJUUU?!" Oh Dino yang tadi katanya capek mendadak punya tenaga super untuk berteriak begitu keras sampai rasa-rasanya capslock author ga cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kerasnya suara ringkikan kuda ganteng itu.

"Jadi aku mau di usir ?" dengan kalem, Kyoya merapatkan dua kakinya yang tadi sebenarnya sudah dalam posisi anuh yang siap untuk teranuh(?). Sudah, kalian ga usah sok innocent Tanya apa itu anuh.

"Hah? Siapa bilang?" Dengan secepat kilat, Dino langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan menubruk skylark tercintanya yang sudah repot-repot mempersiapkan 'makan malam' untuknya itu.

"Aku tidak tuli, haneuma. Kau bilang mau mengusir siapa saja yang berada di kamarmu, hmm ?" Masih dengan santai tapi seksi dan menggoda, Kyoya mengelus pipi Dino dengan lembut tapi bikin sesak nafas. Gimana enggak ? Sentuhannya lembut tapi tatapannya itu lho… Tajam kayak jarum !

" _Kyoya~~ Im just kidding. I don't know that its you inside. Looking so sexy and making me hungry~~"_ Dengan nada sok imut-imut manja minta anuh, Dino memeluk Kyoya yang oh My God wangi banngett~ . Entahlah Dino merasa besok dunia akan segera kiamat.

"Hn. Bukannya kau tadi lelah? Capek ? Kenapa mendadak 'lapar' ?Padahal aku mau ngajakin olahraga" Dengan santai Kyoya Cuma kalem, memasang pose menggiurkan tapi tetep jual mahal.

"Kyoya~ pernah dengar kan kalau manusia itu makhluk yang ga bisa puas. Capeknya mendadak hilang kalau kamu ngajakin 'olahraga' Kyo!" Entah kenapa, ekspresi muka ganteng Dino makin sok diganteng-gantengin seolah masang umpan biar skylark tercintanya itu mau takluk dalam pesonanya.

"Oh Gitu ?"

"Iya…Terus..Gimana Kyo ? Jadi 'olahraganya' ?"

"Mau berapa ronde ?"

OH HOLY SHIT! Pertanyaan taboo itu Kyo.

"Sampai kamu tepar Kyo…." Jawab mas Kuda ganteng, sambil curi-curi kesempatan menciumi leher kyoya yang udah terlalu menggiurkan.

"Haneuma…"

"Yes, honey ?"

"Memangnya olahraga catur bisa bikin aku tepar ?"

"….. Kyo…..maksudku bukan olahraga catur tapi…"

"Aku kan ngajakin main catur," dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya yang cakep nan sexy, Kyoya Cuma kalem sambil mentowel-towel ekspresi Dino yang sangat…lelah.

"TERUS NGAPAIN KAMU TELANJANG KALAU CUMA NGAJAKIN MAIN CATUR ,KYO?!" Dengan sisa kesabaran yang tersisa Dino Cuma berteriak miris karena gagal dapat olahraga malam yang bikin kenyang(?).

" _Because the baby(Reborn ) said so_. Kau tidak akan menerima ajakanku untuk berolahraga malam ini kalau aku tidak telanjang," jawab Kyoya polos.

Alhasil, Dino tetap menuruti Kyoya untuk olahraga malam dengan syarat Kyoya harus terlihat seksi dengan tubuh telanjang. Karena Cuma itu yang bisa bikin Dino tetap 'bangun' dan tidak tepar karena ngantuk. .

.

.

.

.

WAIT- APANYA YANG 'BANGUN' MAZ ?!

*END dengan dipaksakan *

a/n : Ketika author kurang asupan dan udah lama enggak nulis selama bertahun-tahun dan otaknya lagi random. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir.


End file.
